man_o_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Eighth Start
"Won eased up: second and third driving. Man o’ War followed Upset in early running under slight restraint, took the lead at his rider’s leisure, and drew away in the stretch to win easing up in through the last sixteenth." SARATOGA, NY., August 23, 1919 THIRD RACE—3/4 Mile (August 22, 1918-1:10 2/5 -3-115) Seventeenth running of the GRAND UNION HOTEL STAKES. Guaranteed value $10,000. 2-year-olds. Allowances. Net Value to Winner, $7,600: second, $1,500: third, $750. * Coupled in betting; no separate place or show betting. Time: :22 3/5 , :46 3/5, 1:12. Track—fast. Winner—Ch. c. by Fair Play–Mahubah by Rock Sand, trained by L. Feustel, bred by Mr. August Belmont. Went to post at 3:55. At post 5 minutes. Start good and slow. Won eased up: second and third driving. Man o’ War followed Upset in early running under slight restraint, took the lead at his rider’s leisure, and drew away in the stretch to win easing up in through the last sixteenth. Upset began with a clear lead and raced on the outside of the leaders for the first half, then moved up gamely when called on, but could never overtake the winner. Blazes was hard ridden all the way, and, holding on gamely, outstayed King Thrush. The latter moved up rapidly while rounding the far turn into third place, but was forced wide on the stretch turn, and could never recover. Peace Pennant began slowly but saved ground on all the turns and closed a big gap. Evergay quit after going a good half mile. Hasten On raced wide all the way. Rouleau met with interference. The Trout was in close quarters throughout. Gladiator was eased up in the last sixteenth. Scratched—Wildair, 115; Sandy Beal, 115; Neddam, 115. Copyright 1919 Triangle Publications, Inc. (Daily Racing Form) "Upset followed the leader closely from the start, moved up with a rush in the last eighth, and, taking the lead, held on gamely when challenged and just lasted long enough to withstand Man o’ War’s challenge. The latter began slowly and moved up steadily to the stretch turn, where he got into close quarters, then came to the outside in the final eighth, and responded gamely to punishment, was gaining in the closing strides." The Race He Lost - Willie Knapp, rider of winner, Upset, gives his account of the race. FOURTH RACE—3/4 Mile (August 22, 1918-1:1025 -3-115) Seventh running of the SANFORD MEMORIAL STAKES. Guaranteed value $5,000. 2-year-olds. Allowances. Net Value to Winner, $3,925: second, $700: third, $300. *Added starter Time: :23 1/5, :46 4/5, 1:111/5 . Track—fast. Winner—Ch. c. by Whisk Broom II–Pankurst by Voter, trained by James Rowe, bred by Mr. Harry Payne Whitney. Went to post at 4:10. At post 4 minutes. Start poor and slow. Won driving: second and third same. Upset followed the leader closely from the start, moved up with a rush in the last eighth, and, taking the lead, held on gamely when challenged and just lasted long enough to withstand Man o’ War’s challenge. The latter began slowly and moved up steadily to the stretch turn, where he got into close quarters, then came to the outside in the final eighth, and respondied gamely to punishment, was gaining in the closing strides. Golden Broom showed great speed in pacemaking, but tired when challenged. Captain Alcock began slowly and closed a big gap. Armistice ran well from a poor beginning. Donnacona ran forwardly in the early running, but was carried wide on the stretch turn and tired. Scratched—Peace Pennant, 112; Ten Can, 112. Copyright 1919 Triangle Publications, Inc. (Daily Racing Form)